1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps, and more particularly to a headlamp of a vehicle which uses a laser as a lighting source.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle headlamp such as a tungsten-halogen headlamp, high-intensity discharge headlamp, an LED headlamp and so on, generally generates a headlight with a large light field distribution which has a radiation angle of 100 degrees (±50 degrees).
The distribution of intensity of the light field of the conventional vehicle headlamp lacks uniformity; the light emitted from the conventional vehicle headlamp is mainly concentrated at a center area. The light at a periphery of the light field of the conventional vehicle headlamp is relatively poor in intensity and unable to illuminate effectively. In order to utilize the light efficiently, a large reflector is employed in the vehicle headlamp. However, the size of the reflector is so large that the vehicle headlamp occupies a large space. Furthermore, such a large reflector causes the headlamp to have a complicated structure. In addition, even applying a reflector in the vehicle headlamp, it is still difficult for an experienced designer to achieve a satisfied distribution of the light field easily and quickly.
Further, the light intensity of the conventional vehicle headlamp is not high enough for a safe driving.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle headlamp which can overcome the described limitations.